


Gravity

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FSA Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Sex, post 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek appeared in front of him like a lifeline and Scott plans to hold on with all his might for as long as he can</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few nights after the events of 5a.
> 
> Not beta read. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

There's nothing but darkness. It surrounds him, engulfs him, swallowing him up. He wants to scream, but he has no lungs to fill with air, no vocal cords, no body. He's a part of it now. The nothingness. He's nothing. Not anymore. What was he before? Was he ever anything? Or was it always just this? He's not sure. All he does know is that he is alone here.

 

Then he hears it.

 

 _Hears_. Sound. A something. A voice. A name. _His_ name.

 

“ _Scott!”_

 

It calls to him from a place he can't pinpoint. It echoes in the vast emptiness. He wants to follow it. But how?

 

“ _Scott!”_

 

He tries to move. To kick, to flail with limbs he no longer possesses. He has to try. He has to _get to that voice_. It's his only hope.

 

“ _Scott, open your eyes!”_

 

He gasps. His lungs ache with the sudden rush of air, expanding to their full capacity. But he doesn't mind the pain, because it's real. It's _something_. But when his eyes flash open they're met with darkness again, and he panics.

 

 _Nonononononono_.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut so tight he sees white.

 

“Scott!”

 

The voice doesn't sound far away anymore. It's close. Right beside him. He feels the firm grip on his shoulders, the pressing of finger tips into his flesh.

 

“Scott, it's okay. You're dreaming.”

 

Scott latches onto the voice, lets the soothing tone wrap around him and pull him back. He slowly opens his eyes again. They sting from tears and the sweat that has dripped into them. Though still dark, the room is cast in a soft silver glow from the moon allowing him to see. Scott's eyes track slowly over his room, taking comfort in the familiarity of the place. He's in his room. He's home. He's alive.

 

It was just a dream. But it wasn't. It had really happened. He had really been in that place. That nowhere. He was told It had only been fifteen minutes. But it had felt longer in the darkness. Infinite. And he goes back there every time he closes his eyes.

 

“Scott?” the voice gently prods, and it's not just a voice anymore. Scott knows who it belongs to. He pulls his eyes toward the sound and blinks the face into focus.

 

“D-Derek?” his own voice is just a rasp of sound, weak.

 

Scott watches relief wash over the other man's features at Scott's recognition. The lines of worry that had been etched into Derek's forehead smooth out and the tension in his body eases with a sigh.

 

Scott is about to ask Derek what he's doing here when the older wolf envelopes Scott in his arms, crushing the words from him. Scott lets himself sink into the embrace. His own arms encircle Derek, fingers curling into the other man's jacket, the leather creaking in his grip.

 

 _Tighter, tighter, tighter_ , Scott silently wills, even though Derek's hold is already nearly vise like. _Don't let me go._

 

Scott turns his head into the crook of Derek's neck and breathes in his scent. His lips brush against the delicate flesh there, tasting the slightly spicy, saltiness of his skin. Scott feels as well as hears the shaky inhale of breath Derek takes.

 

“Scott?” his voice is just a breath of sound.

 

Scott kisses his way up Derek's neck until his lips brush against the older man's ear. “Please,” he whispers. “Please, please, please…”

  
Scott's not entirely sure what he's pleading for, but Derek seems to know. He gives Scott what he needs. Derek turns his head and then their lips are crashing together. Scott lets out a whimper that Derek swallows as their lips part and tongues meet. Scott's fist tighten in Derek's jacket until he feels the leather material rip in his hands. Derek doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he just doesn't care. Scott clings to Derek desperately, needing to be closer. He craves the contact. The connection. He feels so distant from everything in his life right now, everyone. The bonds to the people in Scott's life that he had once thought of as unbreakable have all become so frayed recently. The ties tenuous, ready to snap at any moment.

 

Kira's gone and Scott has no idea when, or even if, she's coming back. Or what will happen between them when she does. He and Stiles haven't really talked about things since the night Scott confronted him about Donovon. He hasn't spoken to Liam since the fight in the library. Mason has called him a few times; to let Scott know how Liam's doing and to ask if _he's_ all right. Mason is the only one who knows, aside from his mother-and Theo of course-about what happened to him. And even they don't know all of it. He hasn't told anyone about the nothingness. About how even though he's not there anymore he can still feel it. The emptiness. He still feels lost, alone, like he's drifting further and further away with nothing to hold on to.

 

Then Derek appeared in front of him like a lifeline and Scott plans to hold on with all his might for as long as he can. Scott starts to lay back down, tugging Derek along with him, but Derek pulls back.

 

“Scott wait,” Derek says breathlessly, shaking his head, eyes closed. He opens his eyes and Scott sees a million questions in them, most prominent being; _are you sure?_ Scott pushes up and presses his mouth to Derek's again. _Yes_.

 

Scott slips his hands inside Derek's jacket, shoving it off his shoulders, down his arms. Derek slips his arms free from the sleeves and tosses the jacket blindly on the floor. Scott's hands slide down Derek's arms and back up again. They roam over Derek's chest, feeling the heat of his skin radiating through his t-shirt. Scott tears his lips away from Derek's and grips the hem of the other man's shirt. Derek lifts his arms and allows Scott to drag it over his head, throw it on the floor along with his discarded jacket.

 

Scott lays down with a tug on Derek's hand telling him to follow. Derek shifts on top of Scott, kneeling between Scott's wide spread thighs. Derek hovers above Scott, arms bracketed on either side of Scott's head.

 

 _Too far away_ , Scott thinks, reaching up to grab the back of Derek's neck and pull him down. Scott moans into Derek's mouth when Derek's naked chest finally makes contact with his own, skin hot and smooth. Scott can feel Derek's heartbeat against his own chest. Derek's weight is solid and comforting against him, pressing him down, keeping him in place.

 

 _Like an anchor_.

 

The fabric of Derek's jeans brush roughly against the inside of Scott's thighs; a reminder of the barrier that is keeping them from being closer. Scott slips his hands between their bodies to work open Derek's fly, shove his jeans down from his hips.

 

Derek groans, lifting up to push and kick his jeans the rest of the way off. Scott feels cold with the loss of him, but takes the opportunity to rid himself of his boxers; the only shred of clothing left separating them. In a flash they are pressed together again, flesh against flesh, nothing between. But Scott still wants to be closer.

 

“Derek,” Scott breathes against the other man's mouth. “I need you to… Please.”

 

“Wait, wait,” Derek urges, pulling his head back to look down at Scott. “Do you have anything… I mean, I don't… I don't want you hurt you.”

 

Does he have anything? Scott's brow scrunches. What would he…

 

Oh. _Oh!_

 

Scott licks his lips and turns his head. “The drawer,” he murmurs.

 

Derek leans up as he reaches for the nightstand. Scott stares up at ceiling Derek's chest creates above him. He feels safe underneath it. He traces the lines and grooves of Derek's defined chest and torso, watches the way the muscles tense under his touch, feels Derek shiver beneath his fingertips. Suddenly the shelter of Derek's body disappears, and Derek raises up on his knees, the half used tube of lubricant in his hands. He coats his fingers with the slick substance and puts the tube down on the bed. He leans back down over Scott, one hand bracing his body up as the other slips down between Scott's thighs.

 

Scott bites his lips when Derek's fingertips, cool from the lube, brush against his crack, anticipation tightening in his stomach. Derek stares down at Scott, eyes asking if he's ready, Scott nods. One slick finger carefully, slowly pushes into him and Scott gasps at the intrusion, body arching. One hand curls into the sheets beneath him as the other grips Derek's bicep.

 

“Okay?” Derek asks, concerned eyes searching Scott's face.

 

“Yeah,” Scott grits out, head jerking in a terse nod. “Keep going.”

 

Derek pushes another finger into Scott, stretching him more, going deeper. His fingers gently pump in and out of Scott, loosening him up, teasing the tension building up inside him.

 

“Enough,” Scott gasps after a few minutes, reaching down and grabbing Derek's wrist. “It's enough. I'm ready.”

 

Derek hesitates, staring down at Scott, then gives a small nod. Scott whimpers as Derek pulls his fingers out of him. Scott watches Derek wrap those same fingers around himself and slick lube down his shaft. Derek puts his hands on Scott's legs and guides them to wrap around his waist. Derek tilts Scott's hips up and positions himself at Scott's entrance. He waits, looking deep into Scott's eyes, seeking permission one last time.

 

Scott's head jerks up and down. “Do it,” he grunts. “Please.”

 

Derek bows over Scott, head lowering so their lips meet, and slowly sinks into him. They both moan when Derek is finally fully inside of Scott. Their lips and tongues slide and tangle together as Derek pulls out and thrust in again, slowly, oh so slowly. Scott digs his heels into Derek's back pushing himself up, angling his hips in a way that allows Derek to go deeper.

 

“Sc-Scott,” Derek pants raggedly as his thrust begin to pick up speed.

 

“Nn,” Scott moans, lost in the sensation of Derek inside of him, filling him up, making him whole. Each thrust and stroke against that place deep inside him making him feel more grounded to the world while freeing him at the same time.

 

Derek's hand, smooth and warm, wraps around Scott's length that is trapped between their bodies, and begins stroking him in time to the rhythm of his hips.

 

“Close,” Derek rasps. Scott can feel the humidity of Derek's breath, taste it's spiciness. Their foreheads are pressed together so hard it almost hurts. “So close.”

 

_Closer._

 

Scott's hips surge up he and squeezes himself around Derek. Derek lets out a long groan and Scott moans in response as Derek empties himself into Scott, warm and wet. Scott lets himself go as well, spilling his release into Derek's fist, splashing against his chest, his stomach.

 

Panting, Derek lets his body fall on top of Scott. Scott is happy to have the delicious weight fully against him again. He flings his arms around Derek's neck to hold him there, fingertips playing with the sweat dampened hairs at the base of Derek's neck. Derek's mouth searches out Scott's and their lips move lazily against each other for a moment. Then Derek lifts back, getting ready to pull out of Scott.

 

“No,” Scott objects, arms and legs tightening around Derek. “Not yet. Stay.”

 

A small smile tugs at the corners of Derek's lips. He lifts a hand to Scott's face brushing away the sweat stuck hair from his forehead, and running his fingertips along Scott's cheek, down the slant of his jaw. Derek brushes his lips lightly to Scott's in a brief kiss, presses their foreheads together.

 

“It's okay, Scott,” he whispers. After a moment he gently eases himself out of Scott's body. Scott whimpers at the loss. Derek shifts his body off of Scott and lays down beside him. “Come on, roll over,” Derek gently prods. Scott turns on his side, his back to Derek. Derek fits his body snug against Scott's, arm going tightly around him. Derek nuzzles his face into the nape of Scott's neck, presses soft kisses there. “It's okay,” Derek murmurs again, breath hot against the shell of Scott's ear. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Scott allows his eyes to close. The darkness is still there, waiting for him behind his eyelids. Scott focuses on the sound of Derek's breathing, the steady beat of his heart. It guides him back while the comforting trap of Derek's embrace keeps him from drifting away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
